spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom Chronicles
Bikini Bottom Chronicles ''is a spin-off created by Dillon9988, and is produced by Krusty Krab Productions. '''Overview Bikini Bottom Chronicles follows the cast of SpongeBob SquarePants 'as they embark on various high-seas misadventures. 'Characters 'Main' *Barnacle Boy is an elderly and partially senile superhero who lives in a retirement home, whom SpongeBob and Patrick watch on television. He is Mermaid Man's sidekick and appears to be the smarter of the two. *Captain Eugene H. "Armor Abs" Krabs is a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works.[5] He is self-content and intelligent. He is obsessed with Money. He has a grandfather named Redbeard and lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a whale. The Krusty Krab was originally a retirement home called "The Rusty Krab" which he bought after returning from fighting in the war; when it went bankrupt; he turned it into a restaurant and renamed it "The K'rusty Krab". In some episodes, it is shown that he and Mrs. Puff have a mutual crush on each other. It is revealed in the episode "Sleepy Time" that he was born November 30, 1942. He started the Krusty Krab in 1980. He takes pride in money and his invention the Krabby Patty. *The Flying Dutchman is an irascible pirate ghost named after a ghost ship, The Flying Dutchman. He lives underwater in a giant ship, and collects souls. He has supernatural powers; such was intangibility, levitation, teleportation, energy projection, shape shifting, dimensional travel, matter transmutation, and wish granting. *Karen is Plankton's nagging computer "WIFE" (as in an acronym for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph"). She apparently has a mind of her own, to the point of making fun of Plankton. Karen usually helps Plankton in his schemes to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula although on occasions Plankton rejects her ideas and then takes them as if they were his own. *King Neptune (5,000 years old [1]), is the series' depiction of Neptune, the roman God of the sea. In the universe of SpongeBob SquarePants, Neptune's the god and supreme ruler of the sea which makes him enemies with The Flying Dutchman. His name is often used in place of God's, with phrases such as "Dear Neptune" and "Neptune preserve her!". However, he has never explicitly been shown to be worshiped by the creatures of the sea. *Larry the Lobster is a lobster lifeguard of the Goo Lagoon. Larry is a bodybuilder and workout fanatic. Despite his large and muscular physique, he is sometimes shown to be somewhat of a coward. *Man Ray is a villain against Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Man Ray (not the famous photographer of the same name) has a man's body with a ray shaped mask and helmet. He is based on Black Manta, Aquaman's archenemy. *Mermaid Man is an elderly and partially senile superhero who lives in a retirement home, whom SpongeBob and Patrick watch on television. Mermaid Man might be a reference to Poseidon, having what looks like Poseidon's trident. He is known for completely forgetting things, yelling "Evil!" whenever he hears the word. *Mrs. Puff is a Feroxodon with blonde hair, who is the owner and teacher of a boating school (analogous to driving school, as the "boats" are underwater equivalents to cars). [8] She dreads instructing SpongeBob due to his inability to drive without crashing. In the episode "Krusty Love", it is revealed that her husband is deceased. Also shown in the episode "Krusty Love", Mrs. Puff once dated Mr. Krabs. *Patrick Star is a pink starfish who lives under a rock and whose most prominent character trait is his low intelligence. He is friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble. While typically unemployed throughout the course of the series, Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is good-natured, kind, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). SpongeBob is the only character that Patrick shows any real emotions for. Patrick is shown to have a mean temper in some episodes and can only be calmed by his best friend's encouraging words. He also seems to have short-term bursts of "knowledge"; he can sometimes show that he does have a brain. He is a very childish person shown of his drooling, his laziness and immaturity. *Pearl Krabs is Mr. Krabs' 22-year-old sperm whale daughter. The series has yet to explain their disparity in species, although in the book ''SpongeBob's Trivia Book, Mr. Krabs explains that Pearl takes after her mother, meaning her mother was apparently also a whale. Her mother is never seen nor addressed in the series (Krabs is portrayed in the series as being a single man). Pearl is frequently embarrassed by her father's cheap attitude, and often forces him to try and change his habits. *Sheldon J. Plankton is the owner of Chum Bucket, the rival restaurant to the Krusty Krab, and archenemy to Mr. Krabs. He constantly tries to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, but is always unsuccessful. He wishes to rule the world. He has a computer wife, who is actually a W.I.F.E. (Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph). He is considered the main antagonist of the series. *Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a female squirrel from Texas. She has a number of athletic interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She is also a scientist, explorer and inventor. Being from the surface, she lives in a tree which is inside a glass dome so she can breathe, and also wears a space-suit and helmet to travel outside of her tree-dome. Whenever any aquatic creatures enter her air-filled dome, they must wear helmets filled with water so that they can breathe. *SpongeBob SquarePants is the series' title character and host. He is a yellow sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge; he wears brown short-pants, a white shirt and a red tie. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast-food restaurant called the Krusty Krab, where many stories take place; he takes pride in his work and seems to worship or venerate the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as jellyfishing and blowing bubbles with Patrick. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School but has never passed. It is implied that, although he has no experience, he has talent in the arts. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before yellow was chosen. He is weak and fragile. Gary is SpongeBob's only pet. He had a pet Nudibranch named Puffy Fluffy but Gary drove him away because he was too dangerous. He is presumably in his 20s *Squidward Q. Tentacles is an octopus cyanea with a large nose; he is SpongeBob and Patrick's ill-tempered, grouchy next-door neighbor with a snobby attitude. He plays the clarinet and loves to paint self-portraits in different artistic styles, which he hangs up around the walls of his house shaped like an Easter Island head-sculpture. He abhors SpongeBob and Patrick and would rather be a musician and painter instead of a cashier at the Krusty Krab, which is his current occupation. In the episode Squidville it is shown there are other "Squids" in his species who live in Easter Island heads, are very cranky and play clarinets. *Squilliam Fancyson is more mature than Squidward, but makes no secret of the fact that he considers himself superior to others due to his enormous wealth. He is a mean, selfish, and arrogant squid who takes great pleasure in asserting his perceived superiority over middle-class citizens like his arch-rival Squidward. He also speaks in a very mocking tone, placing great emphasis on his low regard for Squidward and an equally large amount of inflated praise in his lavish lifestyle. Despite his selfish personality, he somehow makes friends easily (probably for letting people in his private jet, yacht, airship/casino, etc). '''Recurring TBA 'Minor' *'Cashier' is a character who works at the Bargn' Mart. *'Cell Mate' is Patricks former cell mate. *'Citizen' is a Bikini Bottom Citizen. *'Decontamination Fish' is a character who who works in various intense situations. *'Earl' is an old man, who always comes up with plans to escape prizon. *'Judge' is an unfair judge. *'Police Officer' is a police officer. *'Stranger '''is an unknown citizen of '''Bikini Bottom'. 'Episodes' 'Chapter One: Patrick' 'Shorts' 'Setting(s)' Bikini Bottom 'Promotional Art' none 'Critical Reception' Gets a Good rating 'Awards' 1 Emmy award 'Awards Gallery' File:Krabby_Patty_Award.jpg|'Krabby Patty Award' Moar Award BB Chronicles.png|'We Want Moar Award' Karens_pick.png|'This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award!' 'Sign Ups' Add you name below if you would like to sign up for the series. *User:Tropicaljackson - producer 'Production Crew' 'Creator' *Dillon9988 'Writer(s)' *'Dillon9988' 'Plot Creator(s)' *'MrScience12' *Jon23812 'Artistic Supervisor(s)' *Chrisvader1234 *SpongeTechX 'Supervising Producer' *IHeartSpongeBob 'Editors' *'Dillon9988' *IHeartSpongeBob 'Regulations' *No cursing of any kind. *No editing anything '''''Bikini Bottom Chronicles related without permission. *No editing episodes that have been created by another user without permission. *No gore. 'DVD's' TBA 'Video Games' TBA 'Opening Theme' TBA 'Updates and News' TBA 'Gallery' TBA 'Trivia' TBA 'Poll(s)' Who Should be Season Ones Main Character? Barnacle Boy Eugene H. Krabs Flying Dutchman Karen King Neptune Larry the Lobster Man Ray Mermaid Man Mrs. Puff Pearl Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Sandy Cheeks SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Squilliam Fancyson Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Krusty Krab Productions Category:We Want Moar Award Winners Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters